


Of Princes and Paupers

by GraceDiAngelo12799



Category: Percy Jackson and the Heros of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceDiAngelo12799/pseuds/GraceDiAngelo12799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a longstanding feud between kingdoms a new friendship arises, or is it more? Nico has an unknown birthright, a prince in disguise, meets Percy the well known and loved Prince of Atlantis. Will this unplanned meeting turn into something greater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginnigng

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Kings and Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84116) by Drinking and Querty. 



> Disclaimer: The character names belong to Rick Riordan.  
> This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it!

"Where is he? Where is my baby?" "He is no longer with us" and just like that Queen Maria Di Angelo of The kingdom of Netherword died, overcome with grief under the premises that her youngest child Nico Di Angelo had died not 2 years after his sister Bianca had died. Leaving behind her husband King Hades or so she thought.

Not 2 years before, Bianca Di Angelo died 2 months after birth. Just enough time for her to fall in love with her newborn. So she tried again and in a year, Nico Di Angelo popped into the world. At 2 months he already was showing his fathers traits, with his jet black curly hair and his brown almost black eyes that when you looked into them you felt like you were falling through bottomless pits. Unknown to her she had also left a very healthy Nico behind.

For Hades had arranged for Nico to be taken away and hidden. As there had been a threat made against his son and he decided that it would be safer for him to be taken away and hidden, he also believed that it would be better if her wife didn't now about his plan as he knew she was prone to gossip among the other monarchs. He also thought that it would help his son grow up with values and help him to know how the other half lived.

Over in the kingdom of Atlantis a small baby boy named Perseus became a prince was also threatened. However his father decided that it would be better to keep him hidden however he would be hidden in the castle, taken care of by his nursemaid Sally Jackson who would play the role of his mother. He knew that Perseus would be taken care of.

The kingdom making the threats had been the kingdom of Olympus by demand of King Zeus and Queen Hera.

While the three kingdoms had at one point been allies, King Zeus became greedy and declared war on the other kingdoms, after a year he declared truce and lye low for a few years to allow himself to grow in size and strength. In that time he also sired a child of his own, his name was Jason Grace. This child was what gave him his idea. Chaos erupted all of the kingdoms blaming one another while Zeus acted that his son was also threatened. So the 3 kingdoms grew apart spying and attacking while Zeus waited for the perfect time to strike.


	2. 15 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Rick Riordan.

15 years later

* * *

Nico had grown up all his life in a small hut of a home, under the care of the woman he thought was his mother. He knew her as Maria Levisque. His sister was named Hazel and she was his only friend, the only person he ever allowed himself to grow close to. He had grown up thinking that he had been unwanted by his parents, knowing that they left him on the doorstep of someone's home. He had always fely distanced from his mom and Hazel, don't get him wrong he loved them and they loved him but he always knew he was different. He didn't want to get attached or reach out to anyone for fear of rejection or worse to feel loved and wanted to be abandoned again. He felt that it was easier to just avoid the situation than give it a chance. So he had earned the nickname The Ghost Prince for his likeliness to the king and his pale sickly completion. Also his introverted ways didn't help much.

 

* * *

Meanwhile...

It just so happened that in his castle, Hades was thinking of his first born, his Ghost Prince as he had taken to reffering to him as. Each year on Nico's birthday Hades would plead with his new wife Persephone to go and get him and show him his birth right as the ghost prince of the kingdom of Netherworld. However it always ended with her winning with her reasons like, how "I just doesn't like it, he aimply serves as a reminder of how I was not your first choice", or how "he should just forget about it and let the child live his undisturbed life", or even "he hasn't had the proper prince training and therefore my son would make a much better king when he comes of age". And so for 15 years (as soon as the late queens mourning period was up he re-married), every December 6th, Hades would back down and she would have her way.

* * *

 

In the kingdom of Atlantis, Percy had been revealed 10 years prior after he had grown enough to take care of himself and the threat had evidently passed. He was the type of son all parents hoped for. He was kind, smart, loyal, and very open. He simply had a warm comforting aura, one that would melt any heart. He helped his dad open orphanages, he helped the kingdoms less fortunates, he was the obvious choice for the new ruler. But not only for his people skills, his swordsman skills weren't too shabby either. He had even been able to best his teacher Ares, his fathers head of military command and tact advisor once or twice in one on one, an accomplishment that made his father proud and shocked his best friend Frank Zhang. Frank was Ares' son and Percy's best friend. He was the person that Percy confided his stress at feeling the neyed to be the "Golden Boy" for his father. How he really wanted to explor the other kingdoms, to find new things to date his thirst for adventure that his text books and politics just didn't do.

* * *

 

Over in olympus, Jason and his big sister Thaila had turned into troublemakers, corrupted by the castles resident Latino, Leo Valdez, the son of Zeuses forge head Hephaestus. At the moment they were waiting for their pranks alarm to go off. The pranks recipient was set to be Hera, their "mother". Unknown to the majority of the kingdom, they were conceived not by Hera but by one of zeuses maids, Beryl Grace. This setting up a concrete wall between the three as they were constant reminders of how Zeus fell for his maid not only once but twice, and Leo stood by his friends as it wasn't their fault. She hated their guts and in return she was almost always on the receiving end of their invented pranks. Zeus often simply ignored this behavior choosing to focuse on their accomplishments. Thaila and her acceptance as the secound in command for the hunters of Artemis, a prestigious hunting group. and Jason learning to use and harness electricity and being a well accomplished swordsman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please review they make my day a little brighter.  
> Also sorry for any spelling errors.


	3. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> name says all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy turkey day!  
> Hope you like it!

 

"Nico would you mind going to the market to get flour, our stocks are low. Maybe 5 pounds , the market is on the other side of the kingdom and the trip will take 2 days to and 2 days from." Mama said

"Yes Mama, I'll be back soon." yelled Nico, knowing he would have no choice in the matter.

" Oh and remember, stay away from the castle."

"Yeah yeah" He murmered under his breath,

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing, nothing, Ok mom avoid the castle, just like you've told me 100 times" _geez its like she has super hearing, that was on the other side of the house!_

And so Nico packed his bags and put on his black jacket and started out.

* * *

 

Back in Atlantis, Frank was helping Percy plan his escape. Frank noted that the walls of the city were mainly to keep others out so he would have more trouble getting back in, especially when his father finds him gone. He would think that the kingdom that sent the threats all those years ago finally took action. Once Percy was ready, he took his horse Black Jack and left driven by his immense wonderlust.

* * *

The next morning.

"He's Gone!" wailed Sally

"What, who?" groaned Posiden

"Your son, they must have started their attack!" exclaimed Sally.

"Was his horse still in the stables?"

"No but..."

"No, so that means he went by himself"

"Go fetch Ares' coy, Frank, I bet he knows where he is".

"H-here s-s-sir" stuttered a terrified Fraknk.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Posiden inquired.

"Yes, he went to Hades realm, he wanted to explore."

"Well then we musnt show anyone that hes gon, least they try to kidnap him"

"Thank you Frank, go now and leave me to my worring"

"yes, sir" Frank answered Frank, amazed at how well that went.

* * *

In Olympus

After they were found out, they wer in for it this time, they had covered her in garlic juice on her way into an important meeting. They were sent to their rooms where after an hour they snuck out through the under ground tunnels to explore, this time off to Hades market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no meetings yet but next chapter they will bump into one another I promise.


	4. To market To market!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Character names and all are property of Rick Riordan.  
> Hope you like it, also sorry for the wait, too much homework.

When Percy got to the kingdom of Netherworld, he found it beautiful yet depressing, happy but sad, 2 faces of the same coin, the definition of meloncholy. He saw the beautiful face the kingdom held but also the many sorrows it held as well, as the beautiful kind queen had been replaced by a cruel greedy one. In Maria's reign, there had been beautiful orphanages that were clean and staffed through the kingdoms ginormous wealth, she had visited each home and had a program for the less fortunate families to get food and clothing once a month. All these great things were shut down once Queen Persephone ruled. It was his second day there and he was just getting around the next town wondering why everywhere seemed deserted even the shops were open and it was the middle of the day. stuck in his own mind he ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed only to look up into the darkest eyes he had ever seen, also in the same second thinking that they and the person that they were in were beautiful.

\---Nico's POV

Since it was his second day out he didn't worry too much about the painfully obvious lack of people. he had heard the bad rumors and as soon as it spread that he was seen in town children were whisked inside and people fled except the shop owners however they didn't seem too happy about this either, however they stood his presence as he was a good buyer. He was known as the ghost prince, a death omen, even a killer, the one he found most comical is the fact that he was a poor boy from a small village and it was rumored that he was descended from the actual king of this kingdom Hades himself. Though they did have a pretty good reason to worry, everyone knew not to mess with him, they even told as of now how the last person who insulted him was never heard from again, (so not true by the way I simply held my sword to his throat then let him go, after telling him to say it again) so they knew that the midnight black sword that hung on his hip wasn't just for show. Once he had bought the flour and some new cards for his favorite game mythomagic (contrary to common belief, he had to wonder how many things people can make up that others will believe, some said that he used them to burn for séances) and some wire for his mother, he was walking down the street consumed in his cards when... he walked into someone. _Must be new,_ he thought as no one ever comes out once they know I'm here.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the new kid was saying while trying to help me pick up my game cards.

_Must have come from outside the kingdom, everyone in the Netherworld knows of that weird Di Angelo kid from practically birth, I swear they train them to run when they see me._

"Chill, its all ok" I said  _wondering_ _how_ _to_ _come_ _off_ _to_ _this_ _new_ _person,_ _I_ _decide on some what menacing as I don't want him to be the odd one out_  "Thanks, almost no one here has the guts or idiocy to talk to me, they almost always clear out when they know I'm in town. My names Nico, Whats yours?"

"Hi I'm Percy! I've never been outside of Atlantis, your kingdom seems nice, can you show me around?"

 _Geez he's perky,_ "Nice name are you lost or, ... wait like the prince of Atlantis Percy?"

"Er, kind of I guess we just have the same name"

 _Hm he seemed kind of uncertain about that, well he seems nice enough,_ "Sure why not, besides the gardens are in full bloom"

"Ok lets go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppe you liked it!  
> Next chapter will be about Nico showing Percy around and them getting to know one another.


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter  
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Rick Riordan

 "So, what are you doing in Netherworld?" I asked wondering why this fish was so fare from his sea as we walk down the crooked cobblestones toward Persephone's garden.

"Well, I have always wanted to have an adventure, also because my parents have been smothering me, I was tired of my responsibilities," he said.

_Hmm, what kind of responsibilities would trouble someone that much?_

"Here's Persephone Garden & Park, even though the queen isn't ... Always kind, her garden is beautiful, also a perfect place to rest and relax,"  _Why am I helping him?_ "It's easy to get lost in thought here, a place where it is easy to make believe the world is a loving, happy, and helpful place." The park looked beautiful, as all of the fauna was in full bloom. My personal favorite being the lotus flowers in the murky pond, their many beautifully colored petals pushing through the murky depths with utmost tenacity through the darkness to show their beauty. He seemed in trances by all of the flora and fauna. He seemed particularly to the fish within the pond, as he took out a cracker to spread crumbs for them. He looked soo relaxed and at peace with himself. 

Thats when I felt someone was watching us. He seemed to notice it too as his calm demeanor changed instantly to tense and on edge.

"Come out" I said, hand on my sword ready to strike at a moments notice. We stay still for 10 minutes before the sense of unease passes.

"Wonder what that was?" He asks.

Probably just a rabbit or something." Trying to pursuade myself that no one wants to hurt me or him. That's when it hits me.

"Where have you been staying?"  _Why am I doing_   _this?_ I have to think, the words flew from my mouth before I had time to think.

 

"Oh at a local Inn."

"Well it's really expensive there, would you like to stay at my house for the night?"

"No but thank you for showing me around!" As he runs to get his horse once he looks up and notices how low the sun is in the sky.

"By the way be careful!" I yell to his fleating back, leaving me to wonder why I feel such an urge to protect the boy I just met.

* * *

 

Meanwhile behinds the rose bush display on the crocked cobblestones, the trio stands still pondering.

"How did he feel us staring at him from here, it must have been at least 20 yards, plus the folage!" Exclaimed Jason

"Yeah something's not right about that" Aggreed Leo

" Yeah something's off about that other kid" Spoke Thaila, "I think he might be the young prince of Atlantis, Percy, his senses were too sharp for a commone, I would expect that from Nico with all the rumors but only royals have those types of senses outside of ally kids and street scroungers."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely"

"Well if thats the case, then that was a little to close to comfort for my taste to a fight with two of the most skilled swords people that I know from the games of both the commenors and the royals."

"Well at least we got some important information." Thaila decided.

"Let's go back home and report our findings to dad." Jason announced.

And with that the scheeming trio went down the crocked cobelstone path to get their horses back on the trail to Olympus to play tattle tale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Next chapter will be about their first impressions and what the troublesome trio tattle to their father and Hera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good and I am sorry for any bad spelling.  
> Please comment and make suggestions.


End file.
